Perfect Pumpkin
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori thought finding a pumpkin with Jade would turn out just as bad as helping Trina pick out a tree, but the two events would never equate simply because Jade was not Trina. One Shot


**I won't be able to post anything exactly on Halloween because I won't have time that day and this whole week coming up is going to be very busy so to make sure I get something out there to celebrate the holiday I'm just going to post it now. I know it's short for me but I didn't have time to work on something long, so apologies. Maybe I'll post something longer when I get the time. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Vega! Get over here and take a look at this beauty!" a familiar strict voice yelled, pulling Tori from her thoughts. She glanced around, taking in the busy pumpkin patch. The sun was high and bright overhead. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold. It was that perfect balance of warm with the occasional breeze. Festivities were going on at the far side of the area where kids played and ran around. Jade was careful to steer clear of it all. Tori smiled when she remembered the look on Jade's face when a kid pushed her aside in his hurry to reach the craft table.

"Vega!" Jade called again, impatience in her tone. Tori sighed to herself.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, getting up from her perch on the bench to see what Jade was up to. She was supposed to be picking out a pumpkin. In fact, she insisted on it. It was almost like a sacred act akin to when Trina demanded to be the one to pick the Christmas tree every year. Tori only hoped the likeness ended there.

"So did you finally decide? We've been here hours and the little kid festival is starting to look pretty fun," Tori said as she walked in the direction of Jade's voice. She stopped in place when she didn't see her.

"Where are you?" she asked, looking around.

"Right here," Jade answered, her voice close. Tori rounded a giant, slightly lopsided pumpkin to see Jade clinging to the other side, hugging it.

"This one is perfect," she told her girlfriend as soon as she saw her. A content smile rested on her face and it looked like she was in her happy place. Despite that, Tori's jaw dropped.

"What? No, Jade! Don't be like Trina, please!" Tori pleaded. Instantly, Jade was shooting her a deadly glare.

"Hey! **Never** compare me to your sister," she grumbled, a bit petulantly. Tori let out a heavy sigh, stuck between agitated and adoring.

"So, are you gonna help me get it to the truck or am I gonna have to do it myself? Either way, it's going home with us," Jade stated, standing up and facing Tori with crossed arms. Her expression displayed a stubborn challenge but her eyes conveyed a softness, a kind of silent hope that Tori would give in. Only years of practice allowed the youngest Vega to detect it. So with one last sigh she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help you. Bring the truck as close to the entrance as you can while I pay," Tori told her. The resulting grin on Jade's face was enough to convince Tori that she had made the right choice. Jade moved to walk away but stopped next to Tori and took her by the hand. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before departing. Tori watched her go and then turned back to the monster gourd.

"You're lucky I love her or I wouldn't even hesitate to ditch you right here and now in favor of those cute little small pumpkins I saw earlier," she threatened under her breath. With that she walked away to find someone who could assist her. After she paid she was offered a cart to take the pumpkin out to the car. She quickly agreed and two men helped her get it settled. She sat next to it and enjoyed a ride back to the entrance by way of a horse drawn cart. Jade had started back for her halfway through the journey. Tori called her over and she jumped on, smiling at the pumpkin before pulling Tori into a grateful kiss.

"Thanks for not being difficult," she said, leaning back on her hands.

"Why would I? I mean, it shocked me at first, and I really didn't want to have to lug it home, but if it makes you happy then it was a no-brainer," Tori answered with a shrug.

"It might be that simple for you, but…well…never mind," Jade began, yet hesitated with a shake of her head. Tori placed her hand on Jade's and ran her thumb over her wrist.

"No, please, I want to know," Tori softly encouraged. Jade loved and hated sharing her past with Tori. She loved that Tori cared enough to know but she hated the feelings that came with it.

"Well, I always wanted at least one pumpkin every year whether it was small or not. I just wanted to make my own Jack-O-Lantern like every kid. My dad never allowed it. Said it was a waste of money to buy something that was just going to be vandalized and then sit to rot. After so many years of being denied I eventually stopped asking. When I got older I was sometimes able to buy my own, but this year I really wanted to go all out. I guess I thought that if I got a huge pumpkin it would make up for all the ones I didn't get in the past," Jade explained. Hearing about Jade's past always sparked some anger in Tori at the unfairness of it all, but that soon dissipated to be replaced with a need to do whatever she could to protect Jade. Tori's brows creased in that way that showed just how much she sympathized with Jade. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Then I'm really glad you got what you always wanted. Thank you for telling me," she said, embracing Jade who smiled and leaned into her. The only reason she was more able to share with Tori than anyone else was because she felt so free and light once it was out. With Tori she was never judged. With Tori there was only a willingness to understand and help in any way she could. The cart came to a stop and the two separated to hop off the cart. With help they managed to get the pumpkin into the bed of Jade's truck. They thanked the men and then they were on their way home.

"Jade? How the heck are we going to get this thing moving on our own?" Tori questioned, a bit apprehensive of the struggle ahead. It would be just as bad, maybe worse, than the whole tree debacle she went through ever year with Trina. Although, the only difference would be that she would go through it all for Jade far more than for her sister who she was sure didn't appreciate it as much as Jade did.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Jade replied easily. Tori remained silent, a slight frown pulling at her lips and furrowing her brow. Jade glanced at her and couldn't hold back the slight smirk.

"You know, we could always make the others help. Granted, Cat would be of more help than Robbie, but still," Jade mentioned candidly. Tori narrowed her eyes at her, suspicious. Jade glanced at her, doing a good job of holding back her natural reaction to laugh.

"What are you planning in that devious brain of yours?" Tori inquired.

"I'm not planning anything," Jade disclaimed with a scoff.

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, because I do, but when it comes to our friends I'm a bit less trusting. Just, like, a smidge less," Tori continued.

"And I would take offense to that if I didn't agree with you," Jade responded.

"Ah ha! So you are planning something!" Tori exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes but said nothing further so Tori remained quiet as well, sensing a challenge. When they got home Jade called up their friends for help and demanded that they come over to help them. As usual they gave in and started showing up one by one, as soon as they were able. They each helped getting the pumpkin out of the bed of the truck, across the lawn, and resting comfortably by the walkway leading up to the door. It had to be rolled the whole way and there had been many mishaps including Andre's crushed toes and Robbie being run over, but they eventually made it.

"Now we carve it," Jade announced, causing everyone to groan and complain. They were too tired to join in and each thought of an excuse to leave. Tori watched as Jade took each blatant lie as truth, letting their friends file home. When the two were alone again Tori let out a frustrated sound.

"Problem?" Jade asked her as she made her way inside for a change of clothes and some tools.

"I don't get it. Usually, you demand our friends' help and then continue to force them even when they don't want to. This time you just let them go. Not that it's bad, just…out of the ordinary for you," Tori tried to explain. A light blush alighted on her cheeks when Jade started undressing and throwing on some old clothes she found in her dresser. No matter how many times she saw Jade without clothes, every time took her breath away. Jade smiled when she took notice of Tori staring and snapped her out of it with a toss of clothes in her face.

"Get dressed and meet me outside. I'll explain then," she ordered, leaving Tori standing there after a quick kiss. She hastily got dressed as soon as her brain started up again and then she was rushing out the door. She almost crashed into Jade who was returning inside for more supplies. Jade steadied her before she made them both end up on the floor and chuckled, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist.

"Slow down, Vega," she lightly scolded, slipping out of the returned embrace.

"Are you gonna explain?" Tori questioned her.

"Mhm," Jade hummed positively. Tori waited for her to gather the last of what she needed then followed her out the door. Jade laid out what she was carrying before turning to Tori.

"Ok, you caught me. I did plan something," she confessed unexpectedly.

"What?" Tori replied, utterly lost.

"Earlier, you said I was planning something, and you were right," Jade accepted.

"Ah ha! I knew it! But wait, everyone went home relatively unscathed," Tori pointed out, confused. Jade's plans rarely strayed from tricking their friends in small but admittedly hilarious ways so it befuddled her when there was another goal in mind.

"Unfortunately. But that wasn't the plan, just a funny bonus," Jade admitted.

"Huh?" Tori grunted, still not getting it.

"I made sure they weren't enjoying themselves just enough to get them to leave when I didn't need their help anymore because this next part I only wanted to experience with you," Jade explained truthfully. Slowly, it dawned on Tori and her eyes lit up. From what she gathered of Jade's past she must not have carved many pumpkins, and if she had, she would have done it on her own without anyone to share it with. After all, half the fun of carving was doing it with friends and family. But now that Jade had someone she wanted it to be special with just them two. Yet another experience to bond over.

"Awww," Tori cooed, reaching out to pull Jade into a hug. Jade groaned her exasperation but made no move to pull away or push her off.

"I'd love to carve the pumpkin with you, Jade," Tori mumbled into shoulder, arms squeezing a bit tighter before releasing her. They shared a smile when they pulled back.

"Yeah?" Jade said, slight vulnerability in her gaze. This time, Tori was the one to kiss her.

"Now and every year after," she promised. Jade grinned.

"Great. Then let's get cracking," she stated in a rare show of complete excitement. They immediately got to work. Scooping out the beast of a pumpkin was both messy and fun. Jade kept throwing chunks at Tori until she retaliated and then it was all out war filled with laughter. When they were done they collected the seeds to roast later and then cleaned up before breaking out the sharpies. They agreed to split the orange, ribbed canvas between them and soon settled on what they would create. By the time they stepped back to take it all in they couldn't help but laugh again. They armed themselves with cutting implements of various sizes and started sawing out the pieces that would complete their art. By the time they were finished, had gathered all their supplies, and had returned inside to enjoy Halloween movies together, a giant two faced Jack-O-Lantern sat outside on the lawn. Its inside was filled with candles. Tori's side of the pumpkin sported a big smile complete with an odd number of teeth. The eyes were full of joy and a scatter of stars decorated the side. On Jade's side a creepy smirk full of jagged teeth was displayed. The eyes were baleful and full of ill intent. A swarm of bats decorated the side in perfect formation. Even though both sides were completely opposite from each other they joined together seamlessly in the middle. What no one would know was that there was a 'J+T' carved into the back enclosed by a heart. Jade wondered if Tori would notice it. It seemed that even during the spookiest time of year, she couldn't help but act like a lovesick fool. So much for her reputation.

* * *

 **Don't know if anyone caught on but this was inspired by the picture Liz posted of her hugging a giant pumpkin.**


End file.
